


Freak Show

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Set It Off ~ Samifer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Cage!Fic, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Torture, based on a Set It Off song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Another day in the Cage means another day of torture.Author: Chris~Based off the songFreak Showby Set It Off~





	Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is kind of obvious, but: smut warning. Don't like, don't read.  
> \--Chris

_I am a circus freak, caught in a cage, caught in a cage.  
Staring without a blink, swallow me whole, swallow me whole.  
I am a circus freak, cut out my heart, cut out my heart.  
Loveless and watch me bleed, tear me apart, tear me apart.  
Yeah!_

Sam stood petrified in the corner of Lucifer’s Cage. At night, he had a chance to recover. But somehow, even in hell, Lucifer knew when the sun rose, and he rose with it. And with each day came a new form of torture.

“What will it be this time?” Lucifer asked, as if he actually cared about Sam’s opinion on the matter. “I could shove a vibrator up your ass. I could bind your dick with a cock ring. I could pour hot wax over your body. But these are all old ideas, aren’t they?” He looked thoughtful as he approached Sam. “I wanna try something new.”

Sam swallowed. _Something new_ almost always meant a new level of pain, a new level of humiliation. “I don’t want to,” he said quietly.

Lucifer smiled. “I know that, Sam, but _I_ do. So let’s compromise, shall we?”

Sam looked up. Lucifer never offered to compromise before. This was some sort of trick. “What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“You don’t resist,” Lucifer said, “and in return, I’ll be gentle for once.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. That wasn’t a very good compromise, but honestly? He was considering.

“What do you say, Sam?” Lucifer asked.

_I lost myself in make-believe (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Make me.)  
Over and over I’ve deceived (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go)  
You want reform? I can’t conform, cuz I can’t take any more of your tainted bliss, cuz  
I lost myself in make-believe. You can’t break me._

“What’s the catch?” Sam questioned.

“The catch is, you have to live knowing that you _let_ me inside you. That you let me have you. That’s the catch.”

After all this? Sam could live with that. “Deal,” he said, before he could regret it.

A small smile appeared on Lucifer’s lips. “Wonderful,” he purred. He snapped, and a bed appeared. “Hop in,” he said. “Clothes off.”

Sam took a deep breath and stared at the bed for a moment before forcing his legs to walk over there. He paused at the side and glanced at Lucifer. The angel had an unreadable expression as he nodded encouragement toward Sam.

Sam pulled his shirt over his head. He didn’t know why Lucifer was bothering in waiting; he could just snap his fingers anytime and Sam’s clothes would be gone. But maybe he wanted to see Sam following his orders. Maybe it was part of the humiliation.

Well, too bad. Sam wasn’t embarrassed at Lucifer seeing his body anymore, not after he’d seen it so many times. Every scar and blemish and imperfection had been subjected to Lucifer’s touches at one point or another.

_I am a circus freak, so many scars, so many scars.  
I’m just the common creep, something to watch, something to watch.  
Oh, you know you can’t break me._

Sam was acutely aware of Lucifer staring at him as he sat on the bed. He followed the fallen angel with his eyes as Lucifer circled the bed like a predator stalking its prey. That’s exactly what Sam was: prey.

“You have one chance to back out,” Lucifer said, holding up a finger.

“And endure something worse?” Sam laughed humorlessly. “No thank you.”

Lucifer nodded as if he respected Sam’s decision. As if he respected Sam as a person. He didn’t, not really, because all Sam was to him was a toy to be played with until it broke. And then played with some more.

Lucifer ran a hand over Sam’s exposed stomach, and the human shut his eyes. He thought of Dean, and of Castiel, and of John and Mary and Bobby. He thought of the Impala, and of cheap beer, and really bad cable. He thought of anything and everything. Everything but this.

His illusion was shattered, though, as Lucifer gently touched Sam’s dick. He barely grazed it, as if he knew the action would force Sam back to reality. As if he knew that Sam was trying to escape the Cage.

“I want to see your eyes,” Lucifer said simply when Sam looked at him. “Don’t close them.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” Sam said, and Lucifer slapped his cheek lightly.

“It is now.”

_I lost myself in make-believe (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Make me.)  
Over and over I’ve deceived (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go)  
You want reform? I can’t conform, cuz I can’t take any more of your tainted bliss, cuz  
I lost myself in make-believe. You can’t break me._

“Fine,” Sam said, and he kept his eyes open.

“I don’t have time for this,” Lucifer said as if to himself. Which was a lie, whatever he meant, because here in the Cage he had all the time in the world. “Spread your legs.”

Sam paled. “You’re going in dry?” he asked.

“Lubricant wasn’t part of the deal,” Lucifer said.

“It is now,” Sam insisted.

“You’re cute,” Lucifer said. “Spread your legs.”

“No,” said Sam.

“I thought we had a deal, Sam,” Lucifer frowned. “Are you breaking it? I mean, I don’t mind, because that just means I can be rough. So let me ask you again: Are you breaking our deal, Sam?”

“No,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

“Pity,” Lucifer said. He lined himself up with Sam’s hole. All this time of constant torture (Sam had lost count how many days, exactly) left him sufficiently stretched even after a night’s rest. That couldn’t be healthy. Sam would have to Google if it was reversible, when he got out.

If he got out, that is.

 

Lucifer pushed in slower than usual, probably due to his ‘promise’ of being ‘gentle’. Sam whimpered at the sensation, which was all too familiar by now. Lucifer took that as a good sign and starting rocking back and forth.

At some point, Sam’s body decided ‘fuck it’ and his mind shut down. He grew responsive to Lucifer’s body, and this, _this_ , was the most humiliating part of any torture session: when Sam began to like his torture.

“You good, Sam?” Lucifer asked, amused.

“Mhm,” Sam replied. “Harder.”

Lucifer pretended to be surprised. “But, Sam! I thought you didn’t _like_ when I did this.”

“Please,” Sam begged. His cock was throbbing, his head spun, and his stomach ached. “I need it.”

“Such a slut,” Lucifer shook his head as if he was disappointed. “Well, if that’s what you want.” He pumped himself in and out at a faster speed, reducing Sam to messy moans and screamed profanity.

“Lucifer!” Sam cried, biting his lip. The devil had found the one spot that sent Sam from the Cage in hell to the stars in heaven. “Oh, God! Fuck!”

Spurred on by the comments, Lucifer continued what he was doing until Sam’s cock twitched and he spilled himself over his chest. One more hit, and Lucifer came too, filling Sam as he had done so many times before.

_I lost myself in make-believe (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. Make me.)  
Over and over I’ve deceived (I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go)  
You want reform? I can’t conform, cuz I can’t take any more of your tainted bliss, cuz  
I lost myself in make-believe._

“That’s all today,” Lucifer said, pulling back. “See how quickly time flies when you just cooperate?” He started putting his clothes back on, snapping a few tissue boxes into existence. “Clean yourself up,” he said, and he retreated to the other side of the cage.

Sam watched him go.

_You can’t break me._

**Author's Note:**

> I never have as much to say as Garter.


End file.
